


双leo|奥利奥 The Scapegoat-6 共犯

by Saviel



Category: 3066
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: 这不是去幼儿园的车（捂脸啊，终于满足了老阿姨的私心（躺平。笑





	双leo|奥利奥 The Scapegoat-6 共犯

6

周一，罗云熙开车来到市医院，迎接他的是一身白大褂的黎沁。她今天的手术预约很少，跟罗云熙聊几句话的时间是足够的。

罗云熙不打算拐弯抹角，他问黎沁那些证物检测结果如何。黎沁摇摇头，说DNA已经被污染了，普通的检测仪根本测不出来。罗云熙难免失落，他大概一个月前就已经把证物拿给对方，本来满怀期待的心情在度过漫长的等待之后逐渐凋零。

黎沁本来不想帮他这个忙，私自检测是违规的，被发现她就要被开除。可是她不忍心看到罗云熙失望的样子，她努力说服自己，也算是还他人情。黎沁以前的专业是法医。她在丈夫离开后才转去当医生的，那时候，罗云熙是唯一理解和支持她的人。她不想再整日触碰到尸体，那会令她想起丈夫死去时的样子。

她在罗云熙的关照下，曾经对这个男人有过短暂心动的瞬间。后来经过考虑，她明白不过是相同的遭遇让他们更懂得彼此的感受。何况她一直知道罗云熙对女人不感兴趣，他对她的关心，更多时候是出于报答。罗云熙是她丈夫亲手领进门的，黎沁很清楚这层关系。

“你跟你的小男朋友过得怎么样？”黎沁从抽屉里拿出一个透明塑料袋递给对方，里面是已经检测过的证物。

罗云熙笑了一下。“还好，他挺忙的。”

“有他在那里，你想翻案也比较容易。”

“我不想让他卷进来。”罗云熙的回答很干脆。他拿走那个袋子，在离开办公室前回过头对她说，“谢了。我欠你一顿饭。”

黎沁摆摆手，一脸嫌弃。“行了行了，你们什么时候结婚再叫我。”

  
到家之后，罗云熙发现吴磊还没回来，从昨天晚上到现在已经过去二十个小时。对方一个消息都不留给他。罗云熙躺在沙发上发呆，怕吴磊发生了什么事，胡思乱想了半天，忍不住给他打过去电话。

电话那头响了很久才接通，罗云熙紧紧握住手机从沙发上坐起来。“吴磊，你在上班？”

“嗯，有事。”吴磊的声音很低。“晚上回去再跟你说。”说完不等罗云熙回话就挂了。

罗云熙心里毛躁，又发不出火，只好把手机丢到一边。他闭上眼回想这个月所发生的事情，隐约感觉哪里不对劲。一个月前他在清吧遇到吴磊，被他带到案发地点重新取证。吴磊在阴暗的地下室吻了他，他们有了新的关系。接着在一星期前，吴磊跑过来跟他说要同居，罗云熙没多想便答应了。

而昨天，吴磊正式搬进他家的第一天，罗云熙还没找到机会跟他相处，对方已经不知所踪。罗云熙没有跟别人同居过的体验，尽管以前有过sexpartner。他没有留别人过夜的习惯，这次也许是他太冲动了，罗云熙心想，他们的感情还没有磨合到可以同居的地步。

晚上八点左右，罗云熙刚洗完澡，听见敲门声，他赤裸着上身去开门。

吴磊一副风尘仆仆的样子站在门口，工整的风衣上面多了些皱褶。吴磊看到他就忍不住咧开嘴笑，嘴里喊着师兄。罗云熙对他的出现感到意外又在意料之中，他没有多说话，侧过身让吴磊进来。

没想到吴磊从身后抱住他，低下头埋进他的颈窝里乱蹭，“师兄，我好想你。”

罗云熙没有理会他。他拍拍对方的手背，示意吴磊放开自己，语气里带着些许责备。“一整天的，你去哪了？”

“师兄你先别生气。”吴磊一边把脱掉的外套挂到衣帽架，一边无辜的向罗云熙眨眼睛，表情像只可怜的小狗。“要不你先给我口吃的吧我再跟你说，我都快饿死了。”

罗云熙最受不了就是他这副表情。他叹了口气，到厨房翻开冰箱寻找能吃的东西，最后东拼西凑给吴磊下了碗泡面。对方狼吞虎咽很快吃完，接着倒在沙发上躺尸。罗云熙过去戳了戳他，“你快说你去哪了。”

“我不说。”吴磊笑着摇头。“除非你亲我一下。”

罗云熙冷哼一声。“想得挺美。”

他并没有打算再理吴磊，起来就要往房间的方向走，结果被对方拉了回去。吴磊把他按倒在沙发与茶桌之间的缝隙里，身下是柔软的地毯，所以罗云熙并没有太多不舒服的感觉。他试着挣扎好几次，都被对方欺身压下来。吴磊温热的手指在他光洁的皮肤上游移，令罗云熙敏感的身体忍不住颤栗。

罗云熙于是伸手推开他，不料双手被对方用力扣在地上。罗云熙被禁锢在狭小的地方动弹不得，他顾不得脸上的狼狈，瞪了吴磊一眼。“……放开我。”

“我不放。”吴磊的头发被他抓乱了，发丝凌乱散落在额头。他出了些汗，淌进浓密的眉毛里，底下一双深邃的眼睛藏着不怀好意的笑意。“你都不说想我，也不愿意亲我。我好伤心啊。”

“那你先告诉我，你昨晚到底去哪了。”罗云熙连说话都过分吃力，红润的嘴唇正一张一翕喘息着，眼睛湿漉漉的显得特别楚楚可怜。

说实话，吴磊最喜欢也最受不了他这副表情，他心里痒痒的，脑子里已经在幻想怎样去欺负他，看他在身下求饶的样子。只是这么想着，吴磊就浑身不可控制的燥热难耐。他低下头亲了亲对方的嘴唇，低着嗓子问，“你觉得我会去哪里？”

“我不知道。”罗云熙赌气般偏过脸。他们挨得很久，潮热的呼吸扑打在彼此脸上。罗云熙不敢多看他的眼睛，太过深邃他怕自己会迷失在里面。他微微垂下眼。“你不想说就算了，我也不强迫你。”

“等会我再告诉你。”吴磊引导对方看着自己。“现在我想听你说想我，说你喜欢我。”他的一只手禁锢着对方，另一只手悄悄从腰间拿出副手铐，趁着罗云熙不注意迅速扣在对方手腕，把两只手都拴起来。

罗云熙惊讶的叫出来，“吴磊你想干什么？放开我！”后面诅骂的话来不及说出口，他已经被对方吻住。吴磊的吻又深又急，几乎没有给他喘息的机会，他的身体发软，连丝毫挣扎的力气都没有。吴磊悄然将嘴巴移到他耳边，“你不说我就不放。”

对方连忙把脸侧过去，闭上眼睛，依旧是倔强倨傲的态度。“不说。”

吴磊拿他没辙，干脆将罗云熙抱起来，放到沙发上。上次他们在这个地方结束，吴磊决定今天就在这个地方开始。他在罗云熙的注视下脱掉衣服，结实而流畅的身体完全暴露在对方目光里，连下面已经昂起头的分身都被一览无余。罗云熙的呼吸骤然急促，他快要窒息，脑子里只剩下两个字，救命。

吴磊很快也褪去他的裤子，对方将脸埋进沙发里，不知道是害羞还得别的。吴磊觉得好笑，于是把脸凑过去亲了亲他的耳垂。“师兄，你想它吗？”

对方稍微把脸露出来，嗓子哑得不像话，像要哭出来似的。“吴磊你别太过分了，啊……”

对方完全没有给他把话说完的机会。吴磊弯下腰啃咬他的乳尖，用湿热的舌头舔着，一只手抚摸他的分身，又将自己的跟他握在手里套弄。罗云熙哪里受得了这种刺激，不由自主将腰身弓起来，双腿微微夹住男人结实的胯部。由于双手被拴住垂在头顶的位置无法动弹，下身又被对方把握住，罗云熙很快就向他求饶。“吴磊……你别这样。”对方只是吻了吻他湿润的眼角，觉得还不够，将分身抵在洞口磨蹭。“那是……这样？”

吴磊立刻听见男人发出舒服的呻吟，对方忍受不住折磨，牙齿用力咬住了他的肩膀。吴磊不在意这丁点的伤痛，对方的反抗反而让他有了想去征服的欲望。吴磊将他一把抱起来，让对方坐在自己身上，肿胀的分身在对方的股沟摩擦。罗云熙仰起头，露出白皙的颈脖，性感的模样令吴磊稍微分神。他再也忍不住了，打开男人的双腿，将分身挤了进去。罗云熙咬住嘴唇，有些难以忍受的皱起眉头。吴磊才进去不到一半，看到他这副痛苦样子，只好停下来看着他。“师兄……”

“不要停……”罗云熙低下头主动吻他，彼此舌头激烈纠缠在一起，追逐着对方，谁也不甘示弱。吴磊双手握住对方的臀部，慢慢将分身送进去，他听见到罗云熙沉痛的呻吟，不得不放慢了抽插的速度。“师兄，你要是受不了……”

“喊我的名字……”对方将头埋进他的颈窝里，滚烫的气息拂进男人的耳朵里。罗云熙那些难以启齿的话也变得断断续续。“好深……吴磊，我好喜欢。”

言语上的刺激让吴磊彻底沦陷，他有些失去理智的挺着腰部用力抽插，他用逐渐模糊的视线望着对方。“罗云熙……云熙……”吴磊低声喊着他的名字。“你喜欢我干你对不对？”他把对方抱起来，一边抽送着一边走到房间，把人放到在床上，吴磊跪在他身前，将他两条腿拎起来搭到肩上，再次插进去，狠狠操弄起来。

那些已经失去语调的话被剧烈的撞击成零散的碎片，罗云熙低声哀求他放开自己的双手。吴磊明白他的意思，却没有立刻放开他。男人俯下身一边操他一边亲吻那片红肿的嘴唇。“我一直想这么干你，你知道吗……”

对方只是紧闭双眼，痛苦的摇着头，稍长的发丝凌乱的贴在脸上，又被落下来的泪水沾湿。吴磊深吸一口气，腰间猛然发力，几乎要把对方的身体撞碎。罗云熙在他的顶撞之下语不成声，喉咙里只剩一些暧昧的呻吟。最后在吴磊的套弄之下，两个人不约而同射了出来。

不知怎么的，脑海刹那空白之后，吴磊突然想起那个奇怪的梦。梦里的罗云熙拿枪指着他的头，脸上的表情既惊恐又痛苦。

吴磊突然心惊，疲倦过后的不真实感让他脑海里出现了虚影。他于是把头埋进对方颈项里，语音模糊的说了一些话。罗云熙不太听得清他说了些什么，只是用两只手圈住吴磊的脖子，轻轻抚摸对方的后脑勺，发出细不可闻的叹息。

后来，吴磊终于把那副该死的手铐解下来，罗云熙用通红的双眼死死瞪着他。吴磊心疼的捂住对方手腕上被磨蹭得发红的皮肤，心虚的钻进罗云熙怀里，试图讨好对方。“师兄对不起，下次我会注意的。”

“……还有下次？”罗云熙在想，这个男人肯定有“不为人知的爱好”。本来心里还在生气，看到吴磊这副模样却又不好发作，只好把话题转到别处。“吴磊，你是不是忘了些事情。”

“我怎么会忘。”吴磊从他身上起来，下床去找衣服穿。然后将一个U盘扔给对方。“这是我辛苦了一晚上才弄来的。”

罗云熙看着手里握住的东西。“这是……”

“重案组那边找到嫌疑人了，这是那个人的资料。”吴磊沉下眼眸。“他在潜逃，位置还不确定。”

“你……”对方惊讶的望着他。

“没错。”吴磊抬起头对上他的视线，肯定了罗云熙内心的猜测。“我黑了他们的内网。”

吴磊走到床边将外套披在罗云熙身上，他无法通过对方诧异的表情得知男人内心真正的想法，而且吴磊并不在意别人对自己的看法。

他伸手捧起罗云熙的脸，看到对方眼神里残留的疑惑，他笑了笑。“师兄，我说过我会帮你的。”接着亲了那片颤抖的嘴唇。他的眼神里有对方看不懂的东西在涌动。“不管用什么方式，我都会陪着你。”

“可是，我不想你为了我……”罗云熙看到吴磊准备离开房间，他欲言又止。

男人站在门口，有半张脸陷入阴影里。罗云熙看不清他此刻的表情。

“罗云熙。”对方认真喊他的名字，“其实，我们都是一样的。”

TBC.


End file.
